FF Look at My Eyes one shoot
by Kim Yurii
Summary: Kata orang cinta sejati itu ada,.. cinta yang bahkan sanggup mengorbankan segalanya,.. ikrar sehidup semati dan setia sampai akhir,..  lalu bagaimana kisah cinta seorang murid pada songsaenimnya "LeeTeuk?" Check it out,...


Look At my Eyes

Title : Look at my eyes

Length : One shoot

Genre : Romance? Hha ga jelas

Author : Kim Yurii a.k.a Yurii Minhyuk-luvers beingBoice

Cast : - Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk

- Lee Hyumi a.k.a Yumi as Readers

Mian ya lagi musim ujian gini mala ngetag2 ga genah,.. tapi hope you like my New FF

Happy read

- Leeteuk p.o.v-

Aku baru mengerti apa yang kau rasakan…

Saat tubuh tak lagi patuh pada perintah dari pusat akalku…

Seperti mimpi, aku begitu ketakutan untuk menyibak memori masa lampau

Ketakutan yang kurasakan kali kedua sama persis saat kau sandarkan tubuh mungilmu setahun yang lalu,..

- Flashback-

" Leeteuk Songsaenim,… Leeteuk songsaenim…. Lihat aku berhasil menyelesaikannya,.. semua tugasku,…."

Suara anak ini terus terngiang dalam otakku,… gadis ini bernama Yumi,,.. gadis manja yang begitu penuh dengan senyum,… dan dia ini adalah murid Les kesayanganku.

"Songsaenim,.. karena aku berhasil menyelesaikan begitu banyak tugas dan di ujian yang lalu aku dapat 100 , aku minta hadiah yah?" dengan tatapan bak anjing kecil yang kelaparan ia meminta sesuatu padaku *kalau sudah begini siapa yang bisa nolak

" Boleh deh,… apa yang kau mau Yumi?" balasku singkat,..

"Aku ingin 1 ciuman dari songsaenim,.. hhehhe " dengan enteng dan penuh senyum gadis ini memintaku menciumnya

Sungguh gadis manja nan manis itu membuatku makin gemas dengan berbagai tingkahnya, Meski dia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil tapi dengan bermodalkan kata "CINTA" ia sanggup melakukan berbagai hal berharga untukku.

Setiap hari ia datangi apartemen kecilku meski bukan waktu Lesnya,.. Untukku yang hanya sebatangkara dia buatkan semangkuk sup hangat penuh kasih nan lezat, terkadang ia bahkan membawakan secangkir kopi starbuck kesukaanku.

Meski demikian aku hanya mampu memberikan 1 kecupan kecil di dahinya.

"Songsaenim ,.. Saranghae!… jeongmal….ayolah songsaenim tatap mataku… lihat aku mengatakannya sepenuh hati" rengek Yumi

"Sudahlah Yumi,.. kau perhatikan saja tugasmu! Kalau sudah selesai baru kita ngobrol lagi… yah? "

"ya~ Songsaenim nggak asyiik ah! Pokoknya aku ngambek ,.. kenapa sih songsaenim nggak pernah menanggapiku? Wae? Bare,…"

Lalu aku hanya tersenyum kecil sembari sesekali kuusap rambutnya yang begitu lembut.

Tak pernah kusanggka hari-hariku akan dipenuhi dengan tawa dan tingkah manjanya yang kadal membuatku kesal.

Hingga akhirnya hari itu tiba

Dimana aku harus melakukan sebuah presentasi tapi tanpa sengaja aku melupakan buku scriptku,.. tapi aku tahu seorang gadis kecil yang setia menunggu di apartemenku pasti bersedia membawakan buku itu untukku.

Aku kirimkan sebuah pesan singkat ke ponselnya,..

Tak berapa lama

"_Oh Baby say goodbye Oh jamsiman Goodbye__  
__annyeongiran maleun jamsi jeobeodulge__  
__Jeo muneul yeolgoseo han geoleum naemilmyeon__  
__ko ggeuteuro jeonhaejineun neoui sumgyeol"__  
_

Ponselku berdering

" Yeoboseyo…. Sudah kubilangkan balas saja lewat sms"

"jeongmal pogoshipeo songsaenim,.. hhejadi aku telfon deh,.. Eodieseo jigeum?" suara Yumi

"aku ada di Coffe shop depan kantorku,.. kau bisa antarkan buku itu segera kan?"

"Ne sngsaenim,.. Yumi siap melakukan apapun untuk songsaenim… hehehehe"

Aigoo aku tak habis pikir ….anak ini rasanya ingin membuatku makin gemas padanya.

20 menit berselang aku melihat sosok gadis berlari ke arahku dari seberang jalan … aku cukup khawatir ia berlari begitu kencang hingga akhirnya ia sampai di hadapanku.

"Ya~ Songsaenim kelamaan nunggu ya? Mian,… nih bukunya,… tapi bilang –Songsaenim sayang padaku- dulu"

"Aishh,.. ayolah Yumi ,. Aku tak ada waktu lagi .. berikan buku itu lalu pulanglah dulu ya?"

"Yah sonsaenim nyebelin,… , … yawdah deh aku balik…

…Bye….."

Entah kenapa hatiku bergetar mendengar ucapannya perlahan ia balikkan tubuh mungilnya rasanya aku ingin mendekapnya dan mengatakan bahwa mungkin aku menyukainya…tapi itu mustahil,.. dia kan murid yang 7 tahun lebih muda dariku, tak seharusnya aku merasakan hal yang demikian.

"Yumi…." Entah apa yang terjadi pikiranku yang kacau tak sanggup menahan nakalnya mulutku untuk memanggil namanya..

Yumipun berbalik menoleh kearahku… ia lambaikan tangannya perlahan dan tesenyum anggun,.. senyum yang begitu berbeda,… benar-benar menyentuh hati ,.. namun kucoba tuk menahan diri dan mulai memutar tubuhku berjalan menuju kantor.

"TTTttttIIIIiiiiiNNN TttIiiiiiNNN " seketika itu …*BruaGhhh

Terdengar suara hantaman kendaraan yang melaju keras,..aku balikkan kembali tubuhku,..dan

Sungguh,.. duniaku seakan terhenti,.. aku tak mampu lagi mendengar ucapan orang disekelilingku,.. yang kuthu hanyalah aku melihat sesosok tubuh mungil yamg taka sing bagiku ,.. tergeletak tak berdaya tanpa barisan pertahanan,… terlihat cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir kencang dari kepalanya,..

Aku berlari,.. beranjak,.. dan berteriakkk "**YUMI**~~~~!" aku dekap tubuh renta itu tak perduli seberapa banyak darahnya yang mengalir mengotori tuxedo putihku,. Aku baringkan dia dalam pelukanku,..meski sangar aku mendengar lirih

"Songsaenim .tatp mataku,… " kali ini aku tak mampu menolak permintaanya,..

"Jongmal saranghae songsenim,…. " alasanku selalu menolak menatapnya tak lain karena aku takut barisan pertahananku akan roboh begitu saja seperti saat ini,.. air mataku menitik keluar,.. lebih deras,..membanjiri tiap lekuk mukaku,.. dalam dekapanku gadis ini mengatakan ia mencintaiku,.. tapi sungguh bibir ini tak mampu bergerak sesuai keinginanku… bergetar hebat,.. tak satupun kata mampu terucap keluar menyaingi air mataku .

Saat seperseratus detik kata itu hamper terucap Yumi justru menutup matanya dan tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kali,.. terlambat sudah aku katakana aku mencintainya,..

Hari dimana aku merasakan kehancuran itu kini terulang kembali … saat demi seorang yeoja kecil dijalan akhirnya aku dihempas oleh sebuah mobil ,… rasanya berhari-hari sudah aku mengarungi tempat yang begitu gelap. Dengan hati gundah persis ketika aku mengalaami sebuah kehilangan besar… aku bergetar ketakutan … takut karena mengingatkannku pada peristiwa lalu…. Setelah begitu lama berada dalam kegelapan,…akhirnya mataku mampu terbuka,.. terlihat seberkas cahaya menyambut… dan dalam kelembutan terdengar…

"Songsaenim,.. akhirnya kau datang,.. aku rindu padamu,.. Kali ini jangan lepaskan tatapan matau dariku…Jeongamal saranghae"

"Yumi…. Sungguh aku mencintaimu,… dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah meninggalkan duniaku yang begitu sepi untuk sekali lagi berjumpa denganmu,.. dalam dunia tanpa batasan usia,.. dalam dunia tanpa keraguan,.. dalam dunia tanpa batasan waktu

"Sungguh Aku Mencintaimu,…."

-END-

Hhe mian gaje bgd,.. lagi tes malah kepingin bkin ff nih,.. gara2 li-te oppa (Eeteuk ) seenaknya aje nyelonong masuk mimpiku,.. *PLAKK ditampar Leeteuk #abaikan…

Hhehhe…

This FF dedicated for : _My Lovely Leader Leeteuk_ (*digampar Minhyuk dll)


End file.
